All along?
by theblueeyedbee
Summary: One-shot: a new girl comes and stays at the burrow before returning to Hogwarts, she offers to make the cake for Harry's birthday, she doesnt go unnoticed by the boys... please R&R


**A/N: Hey guys this is just a George/OC Fan fiction that just popped into my head, I had writers block on my other one so I continued with this one. It takes place after the war with Voldemort; they are planning to return to Hogwarts to finish their final year. While buying new supplies they met someone who will be attending Hogwarts as well, she is the same age as Hermione. The story starts off at the burrow.**

It was a beautiful summer's day, July 30th to be exact at about 5:30 in the afternoon. The golden trio were lying down on the grass. Relaxing, taking in all the bright sunshine and the light summer breeze. The only thing they could hear was the wind whistling through the trees and the birds chirping gleefully.

There was a rather loud cracking noise. A girl appeared. She was moderately tall and had natural blonde hair that fell to her waist in loose curls and a side fringe. She had dark blue eyes and a rather pretty face. She was wearing a blue tube top, a pair of denim shorts and a pair of black slip on shoes. In her hands she had a black jacket in one hand and a small black suit case being pulled by the other.

Hermione looked up, she spotted her. She turned back to Harry and Ron.

"She is here guys come on" Hermione said, they all got up and ran over to the girl. Hermione gave her a hug, Harry and Ron just stood awkwardly looking at her.

"Hey Bianca!" Hermione said, happy that she could make it there.

"Hey guys, I would have been here sooner but Dad kept babbling" Bianca said. She had never stayed at the burrow before. "Uh, where can I put my stuff?" she asked.

"Oh, just put it inside somewhere you can take them up to Ginny's room after" Ron said.

"Okay, that way I can see Ginny too, I will be right back" Bianca said. She stared to walk over to their house when a sudden thought popped into her head, Harry's birthday, what were the plans? Did they have plans? She knew that it was tomorrow but maybe she should help or something. She walked inside and put her stuff down, she looked around and saw Ginny talking to her brother George, she had never officially met him but Ginny had talked about him before. She walked over to them, Ginny spotted her almost immediately.

"Hey Bianca!" Gin said getting up and giving her a huge bear hug.

"Hey Gin, no need to smother me" she said laughing happily, "Actually mind if I ask you something?" she asked. She glanced at George to see him staring at her, wow he is hot.

"Sure, uh, let us go over here" she replied. Bianca was blushing slightly as she noticed George's eyes following her. They walked over to behind the staircase.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing I was just wondering what you guys are doing for Harry's birthday. I know that it is tomorrow" she asked.

"Well basically we have everything sorted, we just need someone to make the cake, you in?" Ginny asked.

"Definitely, I feel like I need to contribute" Bianca said.

"It is settled then, oh and you probably should make it tonight so that it is ready in the morning" she said.

"Sounds good Gin" she replied.

"Okay well I will show you to the room after" she said smiling as she walked back over to the couch and continued to talk to George. Bianca smiled back at her and went back out side and sat down on the grass where Harry Ron and Hermione where sitting.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Bianca asked.

"Oh, nothing" Harry said smiling stupidly.

"Uh, yeah, what he said" Ron added. The boys looked at each other and smiled. They must have done something. Then they looked back at Bianca.

"Not suspicious at all, come on tell me what happened?" she asked, she looked at Hermione who didn't look too happy, "Hermione what happened?"

"Ugh Harry and Ronald have made a bet, and it involves you and that is all I am saying. Term starts in two days and I haven't studied the slightest!" she huffed. She stood up at walked inside.

"Um, okay" Bianca said laying down and closing her eyes, it was slowly getting darker outside. "That was normal" Bianca said sarcastically.

"Pretty much" Ron said laying down next to her. Harry laid down next to her on her other side. Bianca jumped slightly as she felt someone put heir hand high up her leg. She instantly opened her eyes and sat up, shocked by the contact. She realised that it was Harry. She crossed her legs, losing the contact with Harry's hand.

"What in the world are you doing?" Bianca asked Harry, he put an arm around her.

"Nothing" Harry said a little unnerved by her comment. She stood up quickly, feeling a little violated even though he didn't really mean it in that way she still felt unsettled. She started to walk back inside but she glanced back at the boys. They were still staring at her.

"Ugh" she said under her breath and continued to walk inside.

*Meanwhile*

Ginny sat down on the couch next to George. She wanted to continue with what they were talking about before but George interrupted.

"Who was that stunning creature?" George asked Ginny, in a slightly dreamy tone.

"Uh, that's Bianca I met her in Flourish and Botts in Diagon alley. We immediately became friends. Then I introduced her to Harry Hermione and Ron, they all became friends. So we invited her to stay here for a couple of days before going back to Hogwarts. I have already told her about Harry's birthday and she has agreed to make the cake" Ginny explained, realising she was babbling on a bit.

"Bianca" he said in a low whisper.

"What?" Ginny said wondering what he whispered.

"I was just wondering, I think maybe I should help Bianca with the cake" he said, Ginny raised an eyebrow in suspicion "What? You don't expect her to do it all by herself do you?" George reiterated. "Besides it gives me a chance to get to know her" he said.

Once Bianca got inside she grabbed her jacket, put it on and zipped it up. She walked into the living room. She slouched down into one of the couches. She leant on the arm of the sofa and put her feet on top of the other end. She quietly sighed. She actually looked rather shocked. Both George and Ginny looked at her.

"Everything alright Biancs?" Ginny asked looking concerned.

"Oh…um…yeah…offcourse" she answered unsure if she wanted anyone to know about the boys actions.

"Tell me Bianca, if something is bothering you I want to know" Ginny urged her to tell.

"Fine, but I don't see any significance in telling you-" she looked at Ginny, she most obviously wanted to know, "Okay well, when I went back outside after talking to you Ron and Harry were giggling so I immediately knew that were up to something. Hermione looked angry and said that she was going up to up to do some studying or something. She said that "I was part of a bet they made" I didn't really make anything of it. I went and lay down on the grass and closed my eyes. Then Harry very sneakily put his hand quite high up my leg which made me jump. Then I sat up and asked him what he thought he was doing. I then saw that Harry and Ron were lying on either side of me and they were starting to freak me out a little. They were really close, too close for my comfort. He said that he wasn't doing anything and he put his arm around me, I had had enough so that's when I stood up and went inside" she explained letting out a sigh, she looked over at George he was looking back at her, "Sorry you had to hear that George" she apologised.

*In Georges head* I love the way she says my name, it has never sounded better.

"What a sleaze ball" Ginny scoffed, "Wait a second" she added, pausing for a moment, "Did you say a bet?" she asked.

"Yes, why?" Bianca answered back, nodding.

"The boys were talking about it last night, it does have something to do with you" Ginny looked at Bianca she was staring at her curiously.

"Well, tell me" Bianca said turning her whole body to face her. Ginny continued.

"They made a bet to see which one of them you would willingly snog first" Ginny finished; Bianca had her mouth open slightly.

"Um, I sort of feel flattered but I don't particularly fancy any of them, I have my eye on someone else at the moment" she said slightly glancing at George.

"Anyway Biancs, don't let them get to you, they are just being stupid and immature" Ginny said sounding a little concerned.

"Well getting off that topic" Bianca started, "Have we got all the ingredients for the cake?" she asked.

"Yes, it is all in the kitchen and by the way, George has offered to help you with the cake so you don't have to do it by yourself anymore" Ginny answered. Bianca looked at George and smiled.

"Really? Thankyou George that's so swee- helpful" she quickly corrected herself, she blushed a little. Why did he have to be so cute? She thought.

"My pleasure" he said in a low husky voice.

Ginny looked back and fourth between Bianca and George as hey were looking at each other.

"Oh honestly you two, stop making googly eyes at each other, I would think you two fancied each other if I didn't know any better. I have to help mum with dinner" Ginny said standing up and walking into the kitchen. Bianca slightly blushed at one of Ginny's last comments, she tried to hide it but George still noticed it.

"Well, I think I will see what Hermione is doing" Bianca said breaking the silence.

"I am going to check out what Harry and Ron are doing" said George.

Bianca stood up and walked over to the staircase, she glanced back over to George, and he looked at her. He smiled and winked at her. She then continued to walk upstairs and George walked outside.

Bianca opened up the door to her room she looked inside. Hermione was sitting on her bed with her nose buried in a very thick book. Hermione looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey Bianca, what are you doing?" Hermione asked looking at her.

"I just came up here to see what you were doing, and by the way tea is nearly ready" Bianca said.

"Okay" Hermione said putting her book down, "Are you coming? I think I might make my way down there now" she added, standing up.

"No, I don't think so, I don't really fancy anything to eat tonight" Bianca answered.

"Well I will see you after dinner then, and also that is Ginny's bed and your bed over there, I took the liberty of brining up your things for you" Hermione said making her way out of the door.

"Thanks Mione" she said smiling. Bianca walked over to her bed and sat down. She opened up her suitcase and changed into a tank top and put her jacket on. She also took out a pair of ugg boots and put those on and took out a sketch book. Then she started drawing.

*Meanwhile*

George walked outside to have a chat to Harry and Ron.

"Hey George what's up?" Ron asked, "You look so up tight about something" he added.

"What's this I hear about a bet?" George asked plainly.

Who told you?" Harry asked.

"Bianca mentioned something about it then Gin explained it" George said, "So it is true then?" he asked again.

"Well yeah" Ron said simply.

"Pathetic" George huffed.

"What? We both fancy her so we made a bet" Harry explained, sort of.

"You put a bet on which she would fall for first?" George asked, "How old are you two? Besides she said that she doesn't fancy any of you, she says she has her eye on someone else" George said, rubbing it in.

"Probably someone we have never even met before I reckon" Ron pouted.

"Dinners on the table!" Molly shouted out the kitchen window. George, Ron and Harry walked inside. As George sat down at the table he noticed that Bianca wasn't there. He looked over at Hermione.

"Hermione, where is Bianca?" he asked.

"She is upstairs, in our room; she said she didn't want anything to eat" Hermione said matter of factly. George felt a little disappointed, he enjoyed seeing her. They all ate their tea and went up to their rooms. Ginny and Hermione walked up together. They opened the door to their room and saw Bianca sitting on her bed, drawing in a book.

"What are you drawing?" Ginny asked. Bianca looked up and flicked a few pages quickly.

"Nothing special" she replied. Ginny and Hermione walked over to her and peeked over her shoulder.

"Wow" Ginny breathed. Bianca had drawn Hogwarts castle, everything was there, every significant detail.

"You drew this?" Hermione asked in awe.

"Yeah, I love drawing, Dad always tells me how good I am, I don't think I am that great though" she said looking down at her drawings.

"Not that great? Your amazing, what else have you drawn?" Ginny asked.

"Just a few things, Dads house, my dream house, a few different castles, my puppy and e few of my friends" she listed most of them.

"Do you mind if I have a look?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, okay" Bianca said handing over the sketch book. She looked through, flipping the pages. She stopped on one and her eyes widened.

"You drew the burrow? It looks awesome" Ginny said.

"Really? I sort of rushed it so that I could draw something else" she said honestly, deep down she wanted to be an architect or just an artist. Ginny kept flicking through the pages and she stopped once again. She knew who it was as soon as she saw it; it was like a photograph, her brother.

"When you two were making googly eyes at each other, you weren't just playing around?" Ginny asked, Bianca turned a bright pink.

"What? I don't understand" Hermione said, Ginny showed her the drawing of George. Hermione gasped.

"It looks like a photograph, it is absolutely perfect" Hermione stated.

"Thanks" Bianca said still slightly pink.

"When you said you had your eye on someone else, is that someone else George?" Ginny asked finally putting the pieces together. Bianca nodded. "Well I think he has a thing for you, he wanted to help you with the cake so that he could get to know you" Ginny said wiggling her eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Oh stop it Gin" Bianca said playfully.

"That's so sweet" Hermione said.

"Anyway, I think the boys are up in their rooms and I don't think they are coming back out tonight, you should probably think about making the cake now" Ginny said, "George is in his room I think" she said winking at Bianca.

"I probably should, see you guys later" Bianca said walking out of the bedroom and making her way to George's room. She took in breath and knocked on his door.

*Knock, knock, knock*

George jumped at the sudden noise. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey you" George said coolly.

"Hey, do you want to make the cake now?" she asked.

"Sure, lets go" he said, he put an arm around her, she liked that. He pulled her closer with every step they took. They walked down the stairs and into the kitchen area. Molly was setting up to make the cake, all the bowls were out. They wanted to make the cake without magic so it would be more heartfelt.

"There you go dears" Molly said smiling at them, she noticed that George had his arm around Bianca. She smiled even more.

"Thankyou Mrs Weasley" Bianca said.

"No problem, and call me Molly dear" she said making her way out of the kitchen. Bianca made her way over to the counter. When molly walked past she looked at George.

"You better not be joking around with her, she is a nice girl and she doesn't deserve to be knocked around" Molly whispered to her son.

"Trust me Mum, I am not joking around with her" he said smiling.

"Alright then, I am going up stairs, I will leave it to you two" Molly said smiling back at him. She walked out of the kitchen.

"So, what do we do first?" George asked. He had never made a cake before.

"Um, let's read the package" she replied.

"Sure" he said.

"It says we need two eggs, one cup of flour, five hundred millilitres of milk, five hundred millilitres of water and a quarter of a cup of sugar. Make any sense?" she asked.

"Not really" George answered.

"Oh well, we will just put everything together and mix I guess" Bianca said starting to put all the ingredients into a bowl.

"So" George said uncomfortably, "This someone you have your eye on, do I know him?" he asked. Bianca turned a bright pink. She played with her hair, twirling it and twisting it in between her fingers.

"You might do" she said smiling.

"How old is he?" he asked wanting to get an answer out of her.

"Oh, he is about you're age" she said nervously, inside she knew where he was going with this, she knows that he knows.

"Really? Hmm, what does he look like?" he said with a gracious smile crossing his features.

"Why the sudden interest in this guy?" she asked curiously.

"I want to know who he is so that I can get rid of the competition" he said truthfully even though he knew who it was. She laughed, shyly.

"I think you can put the flour in now" she said giggling. He grabbed the bag of flour.

"How much do I-" George started but he had poured the flour in too quickly and the whole kitchen filled up full of flour.

*cough, cough, cough*

The kitchen was barely visible, it looked like it was full of dust, and they were laughing and coughing at the same time.

"Well that was fun" George said smiling. The kitchen had cleared up now.

"I think that is enough flour" Bianca said giggling, "An enough of these questions about me, I am interested in who you might have your eye on" she said standing closer to him, smiling.

"I might have" he said coolly.

"Do I know her?" she said smiling at him.

"I don't know" he said. She laughed again.

"Come on, lets get back to the cake" she said playfully. She walked back over to it and poured the gloopy substance into the cake tin.

"Could you open the oven for me?" she asked George.

"Sure" he said opening the oven. She put the cake in the oven.

"Should take about ten minutes because of your magically enhanced oven" she smiled.

"What do we do now?" George asked.

"Maybe we should make the icing?" she said uncertainly.

"Okay, you know how to make that?" he asked.

"Yes, it is quite simple, have you made a cake before?" Bianca asked.

"Not without magic" he said laughing the slightest. She laughed too. She got a cup of water to add to the chocolate icing sugar. She poured it into the bowl, but it wasn't enough, it was still too thick.

"Could you please get another cup of water?" Bianca asked George. He walked over to the sink and got a cup of water.

"Here" he said handing her the cup. When she poured the water into the mixture she poured it a bit too fast and it went everywhere. Bianca jumped and gasped.

"Oh, my, godric" she breathed, George was laughing. None of it got on her except for a bit splashes on her top and a bit on her lips that she didn't notice.

"You have a little something" George said pointing at her face.

"Where?" she said wiping her cheeks and her chin. He walked over to her, chuckling slightly.

"Here" he said wiping the icing off with his thumb, not losing the eye contact. They were mere centimetres away from each other, looking deeply into each others eyes. They could each feel the heated breath of the other. George couldn't help it; he had to make a move. He closed the gap between their lips in a soft kiss. Bianca closed her eyes with pleasure. As did George. It was a sweet kiss, so romantic. After a few minutes George broke the kiss, he smiled gleefully at her.

"That guy you had your eye on ay? Might that guy have been me?" George asked.

"You can read me like a book" she said smiling at him. She stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him sweetly. This was the start of something new.

**A/N: So? What did you guys think? Please let me know in the review if you liked it, I wasn't quite sure how it would go. I think it turned out okay. But please let me know what you think. Thankyou so much for reading R&R**


End file.
